


Между нами, девочками

by Ilana_Toss



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Femslash, Mini, Rating: NC17, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilana_Toss/pseuds/Ilana_Toss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кеко трудно свыкнуться с мыслью, что она попала в будущее.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Между нами, девочками

**Author's Note:**

> по мотивам заявки 2В-27 в сообществе Rebornkink на diary.ru

Зеркало в ванной маленькое и мутное, забрызганное зубной пастой. В нем отражается худая измученная девчонка с глазами на пол-лица. Слишком много событий, слишком много переживаний, от их давящей тяжести хочется убежать, скрыться, спрятаться — хотя бы среди ночи в ванной комнате. Кёко откручивает горячий кран на полную мощность, и маленькую комнатку тут же заволакивает влажным паром. 

Проведя ладонью по запотевшему зеркалу, Кёко без сил опускается на холодный вымощенный разноцветной кафельной плиткой пол. Душного пара становится все больше, его плотные завитки липнут к стенам и потолку, пропитывают одежду, оседают на щеках прозрачными каплями. «Это пар, а не слезы», — шепчет Кёко, вытирая глаза. Губы дрожат и кривятся от бессильного отчаяния.

Вдруг дверь в ванную распахивается, выпуская наружу большую часть пара, его место занимает кажущийся ледяным воздух. Кёко вздрагивает, но не поворачивается к вошедшему. Ей казалось, что она заперла за собой дверь, ну да все равно. Наверное, это брат пришел с дурацкими утешениями, пусть уходит прочь. Разве он не видит, разве не понимает: ей настолько тяжело, что это можно вынести только в одиночестве?!

На плечо ложится узкая крепкая ладошка. Кёко поднимает голову.

— Бьянки?

— Тс-с-с, — та прикладывает палец к губам и тоже опускается на колени — рядом, так близко, что нагнись чуть-чуть — и упрешься лбом в теплую грудь. 

Бьянки ласково обнимает ее за плечи — не утешая, просто поддерживая, и Кёко со вздохом облегчения утыкается носом ей куда-то в ключицу. Бьянки тихо, бережно поглаживает ее по волосам, и из глаз Кёко сами собой начинают литься слезы, неостановимо, вымывая все переживания последних недель.

Рука Бьянки медленно спускается с ее головы на плечи, спину, поясницу, продолжая гладить все так же успокаивающе и нежно. Кёко ерзает, устраиваясь поудобнее, обхватывает Бьянки за пояс. Та раздвигает колени, и Кёко втискивается между ними, полубоком, прижимаясь щекой к мягкой груди. В этих объятиях так хорошо и спокойно, что она с удовольствием провела бы здесь ближайшую вечность.

Самой Бьянки это все, похоже, тоже нравится — она вполголоса начинает напевать какую-то мелодию без слов. Слушая незнакомый красивый мотив, Кёко глубоко вздыхает и льнет к Бьянки еще ближе, еще теснее. Она полулежит в руках Бьянки, прижимаясь щекой уже не к груди, а к теплому животу, высоко подтянув коленки, безотчетно свернувшись в позе зародыша. Так хорошо, так уютно. Сквозняк, тянущийся по полу, немного холодит бедра, едва прикрытые короткой юбкой, но это такая ерунда по сравнению с той аурой спокойствия и надежности, которую излучает Бьянки. 

Тем временем расслабляющие поглаживания смещаются со спины на бок, на бедро, осторожные пальцы скользят по голой ноге ниже подола и возвращаются обратно, случайно цепляя ткань, проникая под нее. Каждое прикосновение — как крохотный, неопасный заряд электричества, Кёко млеет под этими руками. Где-то внутри разгорается смутный жар, пульсируя в низу живота в одном ритме с успокаивающими движениями. Кёко хочется большего. Она ерзает, подставляясь под ласки, как котенок, и когда твердая ладонь соскальзывает с ее бедра, нечаянно задев промежность, Кёко прошивает обжигающая вспышка удовольствия.

Бьянки вздрагивает и отдергивает руку, прекратив петь, но Кёко поднимает на нее взгляд и, чувствуя, что краснеет, просит:

— Сделайте так еще раз, пожалуйста…

Бьянки легко улыбается и наклоняет голову, целуя Кёко в лоб. Потом подтягивает ее повыше, устраивая на собственной выпрямленной ноге, кладет ее голову себе на плечо. Пальцы с мозолистыми подушечками, чуть царапая, принимаются поглаживать шею, нерешительно спускаются на грудь. Кёко перехватывает настороженный, тревожный взгляд Бьянки и улыбается широко, обмякает, прикрыв глаза.

Бьянки гладит ее уже смелее, по груди, животу, задевает потвердевшие соски, невесомо ласкает внутреннюю поверхность бедер. Почти утихший жар разгорается в теле Кёко с новой силой.

Сквозь шум так и не выключенной воды она слышит собственное рваное дыхание. Между ног становится остро и горячо, очень хочется, чтобы Бьянки погладила ее — там. Но просить она не решается. Однако Бьянки и сама, кажется, чувствует ее желание и медленно ведет пальцем по бедру вверх, неуклонно приближаясь к заветной точке. Трусики Кёко давно намокли, с каждой секундой ей становится труднее дышать.

Бьянки накрывает ее промежность ладонью, и там становится втрое, нет, вчетверо жарче. Она не торопится убирать руку, держит ладонь «лодочкой», почти не прикасаясь там, где это сейчас нужней всего. Потеряв терпение, Кёко двигает бедрами, толкаясь в эту пригоршню, но Бьянки коротко мотает головой. «Не спеши», — говорит ее потемневший взгляд, и Кёко подчиняется. Когда жар становится почти нестерпимым, Бьянки медленно ведет ладонью на себя. Средним пальцем она надавливает на промежность Кёко, потирает пальцем напрягшийся бугорок под влажной тканью, и оттуда по всему телу растекаются игольчатые горячие импульсы. Кёко бьется под рукой Бьянки, скулит, не помня себя, тяжело дышит — толькобыонанеостанавливалась! Наконец особенно резкая, острая волна наслаждения располосовывает ее от промежности до кончиков ушей, до последнего пальца на ногах. Это так хорошо, что почти больно, и Кёко выгибается, мелко дрожит, чувствуя, как сокращаются все мышцы в теле.

Бьянки подносит к самому лицу ладонь, только что сделавшую Кёко так приятно, резко втягивает носом воздух и запускает ее в собственные джинсы. Энергично двигает рукой, зарываясь лицом в мягкие, пушистые волосы возле уха Кёко, а потом стонет протяжно и долго, прижимая ее к себе крепко-крепко.

Потом она поднимается как ни в чем не бывало, помогает встать Кёко и говорит:

— Еще раз захочешь погрустить — зови. Вместе веселее.

Кёко улыбается нерешительно, отзвуки удовольствия все еще бродят по ее телу.

— Спасибо.

— За это не благодарят, — Бьянки хмыкает нарочито грубо, но Кёко уже знает, какой нежной та может быть. Поэтому просто делает быстрый шаг вперед и обхватывает опешившую Бьянки за шею. И улыбается, когда крепкие женские руки смыкаются на ее спине в ответ. Горячее дыхание Бьянки ерошит ее волосы, подбородок остро давит на макушку. Что бы та ни делала, от этого Кёко становится легче, и она точно знает, что следующей ночью опять пойдет в ванную.


End file.
